The present invention relates to a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft.
Personal watercraft are very popular and are gaining more popularity every year. The use is wide spread and they can be found on almost all bodies of water used for boating. They are typically used to provide entertainment, but they are also a mode of transportation over water. As fun as they are, there are some problems associated with their use.
One problem is the boarding and off boarding. Since they are a small watercraft, they easily tip to one side as they are boarded or off boarded. This often results in the watercraft tipping over, and/or the person getting wet. They are not that easy to board, unless they are in very shallow water or are being held in a stable position by someone or something. This invention provides a means of easily boarding a personal watercraft without the craft tipping and without the person getting wet. The watercraft is held in a stable horizontal position out of the water so a person can easily board and off board the craft.
Another problem with the personal watercraft is docking and parking. The personal watercraft is a lot smaller than a typical boat, so boat slip having parallel docks on each side of the craft are to big. As a result, the personal watercraft is tied up along side the dock. In this position, the wave action and wind pounds the craft against the dock. Damage can be done to both the dock and the craft. The pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft overcomes these problems.
Often the personal watercraft is simply beached. This provides a simple solution for several problems. The watercraft is parked in a stable position. The wind and waves are not much of a factor. However, the bottom of the craft is scrapped against sand, mud, or rocks at the beached area which can damage the underside of the watercraft. The shallow water also makes it easy to board and off board because the craft is being held stable by the bottom of the water. But, the person has to get wet to get off and on and the person has to pull the craft off the bottom in order to board and to propel the craft. Plus, the beached watercraft is often not conveniently located. It is in the way of swimmers, and fishermen and it can be a troublesome location in general. The pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft overcomes these problems. It provides a convenient location for docking and parking. It provides a stable docking position to board and off board. The person boarding does not have to use any strength to get it going nor does the person need to get wet. The watercraft is boarded and launched with a simple motion. Docking the personal watercraft is as simple as driving the craft onto the pivoting docking platform.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft that provides a convenient location for docking, parking and launching a personal watercraft. With the pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft of this invention it has been found that it can be positioned on a dock, retaining wall or any other structure near the water, at a location that is out of the way but having easy access. This provides more enjoyment of the personal watercraft in that a person does not need to worry about damage to the personal water craft, it provides easy access, and a specific designated location for docking, parking and launching. Plus the advantage of easily boarding and off boarding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft constructed to provide a means of docking and parking the personal watercraft in a position where the personal watercraft is out of the water. The pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft of this invention pivots during docking and the pivot motion positions the personal watercraft in a horizontal position above the water surface. This eliminates the action of the waves and wind while docked and while trying to board or of board the craft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft adapted for holding the personal watercraft in a stable position for loading and unloading thereby increasing the enjoyment on the use of a personal watercraft. The personal watercraft, with the pivoting docking platform of this invention, is held in a stable horizontal level position at a very convenient height near the dock or other structure for boarding and off boarding. The person can board and off board without the personal watercraft tipping or leaning nor does the person need to get into or touch the water.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft designed and constructed with materials that make a long lasting product that is easily repaired, has interchangeable parts to minimize inventories, and to make shipping to and assembly at the site easy. The preferred embodiment herein described was selected for cost, durability and aesthetics.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a pivoting docking platform for personal watercraft and more particularly to a pivoting frame with receiving skids attached to a dock or other structure at a convenient location for receiving, docking and parking a personal watercraft.